A Fresh New Start
by Soul Reaper 2263
Summary: After his reunion with sasuke naruto on his way back to the village he comes across a strang preist how gives him a flyer claiming it was a school for monsters What kind of adventures will our favorite blond shinobi have at yokai academy and is it possible for him to find a way to get not only strong enough to survive the aktaski but this strang school as well? HIATUS temporary
1. The Begining

**A Fresh New Start Sort Of**

**Alright first off before I even start the story I am going to write I have to do a disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any other anime elements I my use in this story also I'm new at this so sorry if it is a short first chapter or if the text sucks, any who this is my first fic so please be gentle but constructive criticism and suggestions about how the story should go are welcome now enjoy**

And so our story begins with a young man at first glance he may not look like much standing a 6'4 in height with sunkiss blond hair in spiky hair style he was wearing a black and orange track suit, with black open toed sandles and a black headband tied around his forehead it had a metal plate attached to the front of it with the symbol of a leaf on it. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Genin of the Village Hidden in The Leafs and he had just well in short term got the hell kick out of him today. Why you might ask o just his former teammate and so called friend just tried to kill him now he wasn't the smartest of people but even naruto can realize when it was time to face facts Sasuke was a traitor and wanted to kill him and he wasn't going to change anytime soon if at all. So with a heavy heart the beat and battered blond was not slowly walking down the dirt road to his village cradling his right arm which he new was broken in several places sure kyubi's chakra was healing him but slowly and it was focusing on all of his major wounds first then working its way down.

"Sigh I hate quote you shikamaru but this is way to trouble sum " said naruto he was already exhausted from his fight with sasuke now he literally had to drag his ass all the way back to the village in god knows how bad of shape he was in right now even he wasn't sure he was no medic all he new was everything hurt and that was about it. Dragging his feet a few more steps he is stopped by a voice saying " Well isn't this a sad sight" Causing the blond to whirl around to find a old man in a whitish robe _I don't know what it is but something isn't right about this guy _naruto thought feeling a shiver go up his spine when he say those glowing yellow eyes. who are you? questioned naruto, relax you my call me headmaster young onr said the now name headmaster with an unseen grin on his face.

After that exchange the two fall into a tense silence broke when naruto said well nice meeting you my names naruto by the way I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go as the blond start to walk again wait before you go hear said the headmaster as we gave the blond a what liked like to the bond a brochure or something thanks a what is it said naruto an invitation to a school for monsters were you will be safe from the akatsuki said headmaster how did you … naruto trails off as the chairmen is already gone be the time he looked back up from the invitation "Yokai Acadamy hugh sounds nice"murdered the blond as he continued his way back home.

**So What did you guys think good, bad should I continue and just to let you all know the poll on my profile is sill open this was just for practice to give you a feel of how I write please review and vote for this in the poll if you want me to continue this or if you want me to do something else please like me know until the votes have been tailed this is all I will prop ably be writing for** now


	2. Fairwells

**And hear we are once again as some of may have notice the poll is now closed the results 66% of you voted for me to continue this fic first well that is what I am going to do I will however if I have time try to post a preview of what my inuyasha/bleach fic well look like soon to help satify those who voted for the inuyasha bleach fic in the poll however I will focus mostly on this story first before I move on to another one good now before I forget I own nothing from any thing that is from these animes that are used in this story they belong to their prospective owners no on with the chapter!**

Two days that is how long it had been sense naruto had seen the headmaster. After getting back to konoha he was immediately patched up by the Fifth hokage Tsunade Senju who was a worldwide known healer and his surgradt grandmother figure. Naruto had just finished giving her his full report on what happened from tracking kabuto, the fight with oruchimaru what little he remembered of it all leading up to his meeting with the headmaster and showing her the brochure he was given. Tsunade sat her desk tapping her purple nail polished fingers on her desk made by her grandfathers wood style ninjutsu. She had on a gray sleevelss top that reveled quite a bit of cleavage, black highheels with blue regular pants (not sure how to describe what kind of pants she has on) to finish her outfit she had on a green jacket with a red circle on the back with the symbol for gamble on it. Her hair was blond done in two ponytails that went down across her mid back add in her her purple diamond mark on her forhead, her deep browns and her curvy figure and you would never guess she was really 50 years old! Long story short she uses an illusion to make herself look in her mid 20 early 30 at the most. She currently had a frown on face as she look from the brochure to naruto them back aagian then back to naruto one last time.

"I don't like this are you sure this is what you want to do we could always …"Tsunade said trailing off as naruto shook his head cutting her off "No you know it's the only choice we have if we want to keep the aktsuki from finding me so easily and besides it beats have me locked up in the village with Anbu watching me twenty four seven right" naruto said sighing when she realized their was no way of talking naruto out of this she said " Alright you can go to this Academy but on 2 conditions" "Which are naruto replies calmly "First have a summoning toad transport an update to me every week to let me know how you are doing and let me know if you need help getting out of their and I will make sure too send a squad of anbu black ops and jonin there immediately as soon as we get your message" Naruto nods at the first condition but stops"Don't you think sending anbu and jonin would be a bit over kill for just me was what he would have said had a not received a look from tsunade that said if he so much as complained she could just as easily not let him leave at all so he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. "Second is make sure to try and not cause trouble if you can avoid it UNDERSTOOD " she says raising her voice at the end to get her point a cross which a shaky nod is her answer " Very well you leave tomorrow morning a 9 AM at the main gate so don't be late". As naruto start head for the door tsunade hesitates before speaking up "Naruto " she says "yay grandma " he says " Come back safe kid promise me that before you go please " she says knowing if naruto made a promise to anyone he always did his best to keep it to the letter " I promise on my life that I will come back safe and sound so don't you worry I'll be fine okay" was his reply which caused a warm smile to appear on tsunades face as she bids him fair well with one final nod to her surgote grandson as he walks out the door and towards the main gate having already sealed away what he needed for the trip in his sealing scrolls in his backpack on his back.

**The following morning**

As the warm summer breeze blew through the quiet streets of konoha the sunlight just now rising high in the sky blanketing all in it warm glow the sound of birds chirping everything was so peace absoultle nothing could possibly **CRASH BANG THUD **"OW WHO OR WHAT THE FUCK HIT ME! And just like that the peaceful morning for one unfortunate blond genin and many other people near by was ruined. You see naruto had slept at the gate last night he however forgot the bus was coming to pick him up in the exact spot he had been sleeping in so as the blond was getting up to stretch in speeds the bus not expecting naruto to be their this early the bus driver had no time react until he rammed into the blond sending him flying a good couple a meters skidding and cursing loudly down the road only to be stopped by hugging a tree literally with his face and knocking him unconscious before he can even wake up this morning yet naruto officially had the one of if not one his worst mornings ever.

So that brings us twenty minutes later after he regained consciousness he had a few tearful fair wells from the rookie 12 and their sensies as well as Jiraiya and tsunade each gave him gifts to help him train while he was at the school. Kurenai gave him a book on how to gesspell high level genjutsu, Asuma gave him a scroll on how to use his wind element with a few winfd style ninjutsu as well, Tsunade gave him a brone crushing hug which nearly suffocated the poor blond do to her well developed chest ( I don't feel comfortable writing womans breast sizes so just deal with it for now) cutting off his oxygen, after naruto to a few gulps of air he moved on to Guy who gave him training leg weights like lees to help him get faster to up the weight all he had to do was put chakara into them to increase their weight do to a seal Jiraya put on them, Last but most certainly not least Kakashi gave him two gift not out do everyone else he just thought up two gift to get for naruto than one. His first gift was a purple scroll marked prized jutsu on it kakashi told naruto to only open it and read it when he was sure he was alone to find out what was in it and the only thing kakashi said was it was something he was to teach naruto before he left but figured it would be best if he learned it while he was away reather than tire the blond out be fore he left and finally the second gift he got was limited addition Copy of _Make Out Paradise Volume I_ Which surprisingly naruto excepted with a smile on his face hey he was young growing mature(…cough.. most of the time) boy and as a boy and several other men before him he unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you take it was hooked on Make Out Paradise nowhere near as bad as his sensi jiraya who wrought it or said person who gave it to him but still hook none the less. And so After a few more minutes of goodbyes from his friends and teachers and promises of good luck it was time for him to leave so after bording the bus and sitting down on one of the many empty seats the busdriver started the bus and drove off to Yokia academy .

**5 minutes later**

After a extremely quiet or as naruto would like to call it boring bus ride the drive finaly spoke up "So Naruto Uzumaki is your name right" he said " How did you know that "? Questioned the blond as the bus driver smirks holding up a clipboard with a list on it " You're the only on my list for me to pick up" was his answer. After a few seconds of silence he speaks up again " So Yokia Academy it's a very scary place are you sure you want to go last chance to turn back now" he says Naruto smirks slightly but stays silent Peff yay right like it can be any scarier than fighting Orich-teme and Sasuke-teme Thought naruto o if only he knew what kind of trouble he was going to be getting into just by coming here he would have been screaming To get him the ever living hell out of there if he was a normal person that is but since he is not he would have been saying something like Wowho bring it on this is going to be fun or something like that verity and so began his new adventure at Yokia Academy.

**So What did you guys and gals think better, worse iffy if anyone has anything you are confused about that you need me to answer for you or have any tips on how to you think I can make this story better let me know in a review yes I do read them also if anyone is interested I am in desperate need of a beta reader if anyone wants to be or knows someone willing to be a beta reader for my story/future stories Please let me know until them please enjoy this newest chapter of mine **


End file.
